Te Sigo Recordando
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Godric reconoce que es su último día en carne y hueso por lo que sus recuerdos invaden su mente, más que nada con ese hermoso relicario, Como fue su primera navidad? Qué tiene que ver Salazar? Esta es una historia participante en el reto "una generación, un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


_-O-o-O-o-_ Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K.R _-o-O-o-O-_

Godric Gryffindor, ya con sus años de edad, se encontraba en lo que algunos llamaban _"Las enfermedades de la antigüedad" _donde los recuerdos atacan, la garganta te arde y te consumes por dentro con un fuego irreconocible. Recordando las viejas épocas, alrededor de sus dieciocho, diecinueve años de edad cada vez que se revolvía en su cama en medio de su gruesa voz tosiendo, la mayoría de las veces sangre.

En medio de esto un objeto brillante colocado en su cuello llamo su atención, acercó su mano tomándolo delicadamente entre sus dedos. Era un colgante con cadena de oro blanco ligero pero puro al fin y acabo que relucía con la poca luz que entraba desde las gruesas cortinas; en el centro se fundía con una especie extraña de gema completamente transparente como el agua pura, pero con una curiosa bruma de colores naranja-rojizo y verde platinado en su interior removiéndose de aquí para allá que lo hizo sonreír calidamente.

Era la primera cosa que se habían regalado Salazar y él, era un símbolo muy importante para Godric, incluso más importante que su propia espada. Y aunque después de que Salazar Slytherin se rehusara a seguir siendo parte de Hogwarts debido a la pelea de la _sangre_ _pura_ y _sangre_ _mestiza_ yéndose de allí para siempre, él y Godric llegaron a ser los mejores amigos, y eso alguien como un Gryffindor nunca lo olvida. De repente su cabeza empezó a llenarlo de esos recuerdos melancólicos, y uno de los mejores; donde la nieve abundaba en los altos pinos y luego caía para entrar en sus zapatos…

"_-¡Vamos Salazar no seas niña y dame mi regalo!- Godric, que para entonces tendría unos dieciocho o quizá diecinueve le sonreía abiertamente a su amigo, quien sostenía un pequeño paquete entre sus manos que a diferencia que el que venía adornado con rojo y anaranjado, venía con un color verdoso y cinta plateada."_

En ese entonces era su primera navidad como amigos y habían planeado entregarse sus regalos en un claro del bosque en el cual buscaban aventuras seguido, Godric por la adrenalina y la valentía de protagonizar al héroe venciendo a _"villanos"_ –practicando puntería con los árboles- mientras que Salazar le gustaba el papel de dirigir con mapas y la ambición de que tendrían los próximos _"tesoros"_. Godric sonrió alegre al acordarse como algunos los miraban con caras raras y otros que los conocían tan solo suspiraban teniendo en claro sus _aventuras _descabelladas.

"_-No seas impaciente, Godric- El chico le entrego la caja apurado y medio dubitativo, sin sonrisas ni rodeos de más mientras que el tomaba su regalo abriendo a las apuradas el obsequio. Ahí lo vio, el colgante era magnifico y al ver los colores propagarse en el interior casi se quedo hipnotizado con la gracia que se movían dentro del transparente cristal –Si no te gusta devuélvelo-_

_-E-Es magnifico- De todos sus balbuceos solo había salido eso, pero fue suficiente para hacer sonreír como superado y victorioso a Salazar._

_-Ya se, no creías que te iba a dar cualquier cosa, ¿o si?- El pelirrojo rió como de costumbre y negó con su cabeza._

_-No, jamás me darías algo al azar- Se coloco la cadena pero aunque era fría al tacto no se detuvo y para cuando termino le dio el regalo correspondiente al Slytherin –Feliz navidad, Salazar-_

_-Feliz navidad, Godric- Susurro para no perder el poco orgullo que le quedaba pero la sonrisa del Gryffindor no tardo en venir rompiendo por completo la mirada seria del Slytherin."_

Godric sostenía fuertemente el relicario en su mano, sabía lo que venía pero igual sonrió con todas sus fuerzas y susurro…

-Salazar, sigo recordándote hasta en mis últimos momentos; seamos amigos de nuevo en la otra vida, ¿si?- Con esto cerro lentamente los ojos, pronto sería un fantasma más.

Bueno, y así termina :D

No se si es normal en mi algo como esto, pero fue lo que me salió y espero que estén tan satisfechos como yo xDD


End file.
